As a user carries a mobile phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), or a notebook computer, an electronic device providing various contents is widely used. Such an electronic device includes various additional devices so that the user can experience various contents. Representative additional devices include a camera module which captures an object on a picture or a video.
In recent, a dual-camera module is developed as a kind of the camera module, to make a high-resolution picture or a video of objects not only in a short range but also in a long range by use of two cameras. Since the dual-camera module uses the two cameras, it can produce a higher heat than an existing single-camera module. Accordingly, performance of the camera module can be degraded by the heat unless the dual-camera module is disposed with an adequate heat dissipation structure in the electronic device.
A typical heat dissipation path in a portable electronic device is a support member for a heat source with the widest heat dissipation area. The portable electronic device includes an Application Processor (AP) or a Power Management Integrated Circuit (PMIC) as main heat dissipation components, and the heat from the AP or the PMIC needs to be quickly emitted to the support member to lower the heat. When the camera module is disposed in the support member on a path which spreads the heat from the AP or the PMIC, the spreading heat can be transferred to the camera module and can degrade the performance of the camera module.